


White Haru

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic100, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru wants what he can't have</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Haru

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "White"

Haru watched as Kyo and Yuki both calmed down. It was incredible how fast a smile or a quiet comment from Tohru could change them so much. It was like she was able to flip a switch inside their brains. Momiji’s too - he was showing his serious side around her more and more.

Haru wished that he could get Yuki to look at him the way he looked at Tohru. He wished that a comment from him could inspire that small smile on Yuki’s face, instead of the raised eyebrow he usually got.

Maybe, if things had been different when he was much younger, maybe Haru could have that wish. Maybe if he was able to get rid of his black side and stay white all the time. Maybe if he was able to be the calm, White Haru more, he could deserve to have Yuki look at him the way he looked at Tohru.


End file.
